familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brookhaven, Mississippi
Brookhaven (pronounced locally: brook-HAY-vən) is a small city in Lincoln County, Mississippi. The population was 12,520 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Lincoln County. It was named after the Town of Brookhaven, New York, by founder Samuel Jayne, in 1818. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, Brookhaven has a total area of , of which is land and (0.27%) is water. The size of the city was expanded in late 2007 to almost triple its previous area, through a vote of annexation.BrookhavenMS.orgBrookhaven, MS (BRH) — Great American Stations Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 9,861 people, 3,810 households, and 2,480 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,345.6 people per square mile (519.4/km²). There were 4,240 housing units at an average density of 578.6 per square mile (223.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 47.55% White, 50.91% African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.61% Asian, 0.18% from other races, and 0.66% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.79% of the population. There were 3,810 households out of which 31.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.9% were married couples living together, 21.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.9% were non-families. 31.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 3.10. In the city the population was spread out with 26.3% under the age of 18, 9.3% from 18 to 24, 25.8% from 25 to 44, 20.2% from 45 to 64, and 18.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 82.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 77.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $24,632, and the median income for a family was $30,950. Males had a median income of $28,079 versus $20,047 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,695. About 23.3% of families and 26.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 33.8% of those under age 18 and 25.0% of those age 65 or over. Education The City of Brookhaven is served by the Brookhaven School District. There is also a private school, Brookhaven Academy, that serves the city. Mississippi School of the Arts is also located in the city. Four county schools are also located in Brookhaven's rural areas: Bogue Chitto Attendance Center, Enterprise Attendance Center, Loyd Star Attendance Center and West Lincoln Attendance Center. Whitworth Female College, founded in 1958, was located in Brookhaven. The college closed its doors in 1984. Media Outlets Brookhaven is a part of the Jackson, Mississippi Television Market, including news stations WLBT, WJTV, WAPT, and WDBD. The city is served by a daily newspaper called The Daily Leader. Architecture Temple B'nai Shalom is a rare example of Moorish Revival architecture. Notable people *Lance Alworth, member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame and College Football Hall of Fame, attended Brookhaven High School. *Jim C. Barnett, physician and surgeon from Brookhaven; member of the Mississippi House of Representatives from 1992 to 2008. *Jim Brewer, Maxwell Street blues musician, was born in Brookhaven. *Bernie Ebbers, former CEO of WorldCom, lived both in and near Brookhaven before being sent to prison for white-collar fraud. *Charles Henri Ford, American poet, novelist, filmmaker, photographer, and collage artist. *Ruth Ford, actress *Earsell Mackbee, football player *Robert W. Pittman, founder MTV and former CEO and COO of AOL), was raised in Brookhaven. *J. Kim Sessums, artist. Designed the African-American Monument in the Vicksburg National Military Park. *Addie L. Wyatt, leader in the United States Labor movement, civil rights activist, and ''Time'' magazine as Person of the Year in 1975. Rail transportation Amtrak's City of New Orleans serves Brookhaven. References External links * History of Brookhaven's Jewish community (from the Institute of Southern Jewish Life) Category:Cities in Mississippi Category:Cities in Lincoln County, Mississippi Category:County seats in Mississippi Category:Micropolitan areas of Mississippi